


One Child

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [52]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	One Child

**#26. One Child**

**Prompt:** Do over

**Word Count:** 126

**Characters:** Snow/Charming, Baby Neal

**Rating:** PG

Charming sat in the rocking chair holding Neal in his arms. He was gently rocking the baby to sleep. He smiled when he saw Neal's eyes slowly close.

Charming's mind drifted off to a day long ago when he was holding Emma as a newborn. It was the only time he got to hold her before he sent her through the wardrobe.

As much as he loved this time with Neal, he would give anything to go back and do it differently with Emma. The only problem with that was you never get a do over when you really want one.

Charming looked up as Snow walked into the room. He could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking the same thing.


End file.
